Alyssa Leonardson
Alyssa Leonardson was an independent Diviner that was sent from her kingdom in the Fall Isles by her mother after it was attacked by a large group of bandits. Unfortunately, soon after starting her jounrey, Alyssa was killed by an assassin sent by the bandits that took over the Fall Isles. The fate of the Fall Isles is remains to be seen. Appearances * Flurutus: Major Character Personality Alyssa's kingdom may have fallen, but she still takes her duty as princess very seriously. She speaks with authority during even the most minor of conflicts, and always keeps her head held high. She has an air of dignity or grace about her at all times, and this often intimidates the people around her. Alyssa is not easily approached, as she is very curt in her speech, wanting to get to the point as quickly as possible. While she is not a cruel woman, she doesn't have much patience for those who wrong her, or others. She is quick to put a stop to anyone who she sees a threat to the safety of innocents, and at times, can be a little over zealous. She was raised to keep the safety of her citizens in mind at all times, and even now that she's far from her homeland, that instinct to protect is still planted in her mind. Alyssa may be good at politics and business negotiations, her social skills still leave much to be desired. Simple conversations with her are often awkward, even though she typically doesn't realize it herself. She cuts people off short, she speaks quickly and precisely, and doesn't ever beat around the bush. She says whats on her mind, even if her thoughts are less than kind. Many things go over her head, such as jokes, or sarcasm, and many subtle social cues are lost on her. If you don't say directly what you mean, chances are she won't understand what point you're trying to get across. She's competitive by nature, and dislikes losing in even the most insignificant of settings. Whether it be a board game or in combat, Alyssa will do whatever she can to win. On smaller scales, she is often a sore loser, and will absolutely demand rematches until she wins, or at worst, stomp away and go pout. In a fight however, failure is never an option for her. She will push herself to the limits every single time, and no matter how impossible things look for her, she'll never give up. She will never retreat, and at times, this can turn an already dangerous situation into an outright deadly one. She doesn't relax very often, and overworks herself on a daily basis. But when she does have down time, you can usually find her alone, working on enchanting objects, or improving the enchants she already has on her weapon. She finds it calming. Known Attacks/Abilities * She can enchant any object with various Akehurian abilities. * Her main weapon can switch form during battle, and is enchanted to be near indestructible. * Her choker is enchanted to enhance her physical abilities. It makes her stronger and faster than she would normally be. Background Alyssa was born in a kingdom quite far from here. On a small chain of islands known as the Fall Isles, Alyssa grew up in a struggling civilization. Although hope had been lost long before she was born, and the islands' inevitable doom had already been accepted by its people, Alyssa was raised to be a proper princess anyway. Her mother ran the kingdom with grace, even when faced with the approaching disasters. Alyssa followed in her mother's footsteps, always keeping her head up, and as she grew older, her love for her kingdom became genuine, and was no longer just an act to please her mother, and her people. As she grew up, the kingdom's situation began to deteriorate even more. The waters surrounding the islands were considered too turbulent for many ships to travel, and clear skies and calm seas were rare, and unpredictable. Trade suffered, and the islands' strange, eternally fall-like climate made it difficult to grow only but a select few crops. It became harder and harder for farmers to support themselves, and many even risked the sea to travel to the mainland. Many probably didn't make it, and those that strayed into the uncharted forests of the islands most likely perished at the hands of the creatures that dwell within. The population dwindled, and when Alyssa was 19, word must have reached a few ears on the main land--unfortunately, it had reached all the wrong ones. A large group of bandits, interested in having a few islands to themselves, risked the stormy seas to attack the Fall Isles. With so little people left, it was a lost battle the moment it begun. Those who did not die fighting immediately surrendered. Alyssa's mother managed to sneak her to the docks, where Alyssa was forced onto a boat. Alyssa begged her mother to let her stay, but her mother refused. Her mother stayed with her kingdom though, and Alyssa and the ship's captain were the only ones to make it off the main island during the chaos of battle. Once she reached Flurutus, Alyssa immediately made it her goal to gather together an army to take back the Fall Isles. It's been a few years since she arrives, and she hasn't made much progress yet. She still is unsure of what happened to her mother, and at times, she finds herself doubting, and wondering if there's anything left to go back and save... Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Diviner Category:Independent Diviner Category:Humans Category:Enable Llamas